Bienvenue dans le paradis de l'enfer
by Yakayukoi
Summary: Heu... Énorme délire avec les personnages de Kingdom Hearts, faut pas chercher à comprendre, j'ai juste envie de m'amuser!


Chapitre 1 – J'ai enfin découvert le feu

«Riku...

-Ouuuuuuaaaaaaaiiiiiii?

-Regarde...

-Quuuuuuuooooooiiiiii?

-C'est... Rouge...

-Waaaaaaaaaah

-TU VAS ARRÊTER DE MULTIPLIER TOUTES TES PUTAINS DE VOYELLES?

-Aaaaah, eeexcuuuuuseeeeee mooooiiii

-... Maaaaaiiiiis! Graaaaand frèèèèèreeeeee! Riiikuuu iiiiil faaaaaaiiiit riiieeeen queeee d'm'eeeeembêêêêêteeeeer d'aaaaabooooord!

-Heeeeeiiiiin? Naaaaaah c'eeeest mêêêêmeeee pas vraaaaaaiiii tuuu diiiis queeeee d'l'aaaa meeeerdeeee»

Soit, passons à des personnes dottées d'une intelligence un peu moins superficielle. Axel, Roxas, la scène est à vous!

«... Il m'a appeller là?

-Mais non, laisse les jouer tranquilement. C'est ton tour.

-Hm, OK. Tu peux contrer un +2?

-Absolument.

-Ahah (pose ses quatre +2)

-(en pose un) T'as été con, je t'avais dis que je pouvais

-J'ai cru que tu bluffais...

-Voyons, ça ne me ressemble pas!

-C'est ce que tu as fais à la dernière partie... (pioche 10 cartes)

-Mais depuis je suis un homme changé!

-Ta gueule, joue

-Oui oui (met un changement de sens vert) c'est encore à moi (mais un interdit de jouer vert) oh, bah encore à moi (met un huit vert) UNO!

-Gueule plus fort ils sont pas entendu au cinquième

-Roooh soit pas mauvais joueur!

-Mauvais joueur? Pourquoi? (pose 4 changements de sens, 3 interdits de jouer, deux sept) Uno (pose un autre sept) Que vois-je? Mais oui, fin de jeu mon gars!

-Espèce de sale petit connard d'enculé de ta putain de race à la con!

-... Comment ça enculé?

-Tu viens de passer sur trois autres insultes là...»(1)

Faut croire que je me suis planter, pas un pour rattrapper l'autre! Donc, on passe au suivant (regarde sa liste) Alors alors, Marluxia et... Demyx... Seigneur nous sommes donc perdu...

«Couché! (il s'adresse à un chiot)

-Heh, il a même pas trois mois, il comprendra pas!

-Donne la patte!

-Si tu change d'ordre à chaque fois...

-Rapporte!

-T'as oublié de lui lancer un truc là

-Heh, Demyx

-Ouaip?

-Tu veux bien me servir de «truc»

-Sans façon

-Qui a dit que tu avais le choix?

-Toi en me posant une question

-Il est hors de question que tu l'interprêtre comme ça!

-Le chien se tire

-Ne détourne pas la conversation!

-Non sérieusement, le chien se tire (il pointe une tâche sombre à l'horizon)

-(regarde) Merde! Il est hyper loin!

-Ca se trouve...

-ICI LE CHIEN!

-Ah bah non, il a pas appris ça non plus

-TA GUEULE!

-Waf!»

Je vais finir par donner ma démission... Bon, les suivants sont... Suicidez moi par pitié! Allez, on applaudis bien fort en espérant que ça les fera fuir: Luxord et Lexaeus...

«...

-...

-... (tourne la tête sur le côté)

-... (tourne la tête de l'autre côté)

-... On fait un jeu?

-...

-Je dis un mot et tu en fais un autre qui commence par la dernière syllabe du mien, OK?

-...

-Cheveux

-Voeu.

-... Tu as pas compris le système, pas vrai?

-Si.

-... Donc t'es un connard.

-Exact.

-Bon on réessaye, manger

-Géant

-Hanté

-Terminer

-Nenufard

-Fardeau

-Oréole

-...

-Tu trouve pas?

-Non

-Bon alors on recommence, apprentis

-Tirant

-Hantise

-Tisane

-Année

-...

-Quoi, encore?

-Je suis pas habituer à parler, j'ai aucun vocabulaire.

-Ah... Oui...»

Ahah! Il est vraiment nul Lexaeus! Même moi j'aurais... Minutes... Rah puis merde! Non j'aurais même pas été fichue de trouver! SUIVANT! ... Ah oui, je dois les annoncer quitte à en crever alors, Xemnas et Ansem... Y a pas à dire, on est dans la merde. Heh la régie!

«Ansem le prestigieux?

-Non

-Ansem l'indomptable?

-Non

-Ansem le savant?

-Non

-Ansem la courte paille?

-D'où tu sors cette connerie?

-Désolé, on a épuisé tout nos adjectifs

-Ah.

-Bon heu... Ansem le magnifique?

-Tu m'as regardé?

-Vous avec raison, Ansem l'intrépide!

-Non

-Ansem l'emmerdeur?

-Ah oui pas mal... Mais très peu crédible, continu

-Ansem le crabe?

-Ah non! J'en ai assez bavé avec ça!

-Bon... Ansem... La sage?

-Fade, facile à retenir... Ouai, je prend

-Youpi!»

Qui sait qui choisi la liste des personnages?

Tirage au sort

Vous vous foutez de moi? Y a pas un seul truc qui m'arrange!

Mais nous t'emmerdons

Ah ça j'vous l'fait pas dire!

Au fait, ça tourne

AH MERDE! Hehe! Rebonjour à vous! J'ai pas bien suivit ce qui se passait mais je crois qu'il choisissait le nom d'Ansem! Excusez moi hein, j'avais une discution des plus calme avec la régie! Donc les suivants sont... Xigbar et Xaldin! ... Apportez moi une grosse massue!

«... Quel est ton vrai nom, Xigbar?

-... Qu'est c'que ça te regarde?

-... Tu veux savoir le miens?

-Ouai carrément!

-Qu'est c'que ça te regarde?

-C'est toi qu'à proposé!

-Non, j'ai juste demandé!

-Non tu as proposé!

-Demandé!

-Proposé!

-Oh et puis ta gueule! Vais essayer de deviner! ... Igbar? Gibar? Gabir? ... Bigar!

-... Aldin... Ladin, Dinal, Lidan, Danil

-On arrête là?

-Ca vaut mieux...»

Bien, Henry evitant vachement bien les coups de massue je vous pris de patientez pendant que je chercher une nouvelle arme  
Arrête tu vas surchauffer...

OK va pour le pistolet! Mais avant ça, aux suivants mes amis! Vexen et Zexion! Nan attendez, je veux voir ça!

«On dirait le penseur de rodin en train de se dire (accent Mexicain) «mais qu'est c'que j'me prend la tête!»

-... Oh, Zexion

-Bravo, tu m'as reconnu

-Tu sais, je me questionne beaucoup en ce moment

-Sans rire?

-Je me demandais tu sais

-Quoi?

-Les étoiles, elles tiennent comment?

-Bah... Je sais pas... Uhu patafix?

-Ca m'étonnerais, ça à pas été inventé en même temps que la terre

-Hum, t'as raison

-Ca doit être un truc naturel

-Oui... Genre des plantes mixé

-Y avait pas de mixeur à l'époque

-Oui, c'est vrai

-... Des carambars au nougat?

-Non, je pense pas

-Zut ça va être comme pour les échelles dans le métro

-Ouai carrément, je sais toujours pas ce qu'elles foutent là!

-Carrément ouai!

-Ca se trouve c'est pour assomer le conducteur si il essaye de se suicider

-Bah si y a pas d'autre conducteur on est dans la merde

-Hum, oui»

... La prochaine fois je m'abstiendrais de regarder ces deux cons...

T'inquiète, on change les couples à chaque fois

Ah cool, donc je tomberais plus jamais sur ces deux cons

Ouaip

Enfin un truc utile! Bon alors alors, Saïx et Laxern! Haut les coeurs, on va s'marrer! Heh Henry, file moi les somnifères tu veux...

«Quelle belle lune

-La ferme

-Quelles magnifiques couleurs baignent les arbres

-La ferme

-Comme la vie parrait saine vu d'ici

-La ferme

-Mon coeur chavire

-T'as pas d'coeur

-Mais si j'en avait un il chavirerait!

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais? Ca se trouve t'en aurait plus rien à faire!

-Tu rigole? C'est impossible voyons!

-On pari?

-Carrément!

-OK! Ce soir devant le Kingdom Hearts!

-OK!»

Je sens que ça va très mal tourné pour eux... Enfin bon, soit, passons aux suivant et, me dit-on, aux derniers. Afin de na pas laisser quelqu'un seul, nous avons à faire cette fois à Cloud, Squall et Sephiroth... «On va tous crever, on va tous crever et nous on fait la fête! (8)»

«Rejoins ma force obscuuuuuure

-Jamais!

-Faiiiis leeeee

-Nan!

-Mais heu, pourquoi tu veux pas?

-Je sais pas! C'est maman elle a dit fallait pas!

-Maman, maman, ta mère ouai!

-Mais insulte pas notre maman!

-Cloud.

-Squaaaaall!

-Non, vilain Cloud, Lé-on

-Lé... Squall

-Non Cloud! Léon!

-Nan, Squall c'est Squall

-Squall est mort. Léon.

-SQUALL IL EST MOURRU?

-... Méthaphoriquement oui

-C'est qui se métha... pho... riquêtement?

-Laisse tomber...»


End file.
